


Persona: Nightfall (Book One)

by WhenStarsLie



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: All Persona characters, All our babies is here, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corruption, Death, Fallen, Gen, Kinda lazy to complete the list of characters, Nyarlathotep makes a comeback, Persona-users, Philemon where you at?, Resurrection, Shadow - Freeform, Some kind of crossover, Whatever floats the fandom's boat, persona - Freeform, revival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenStarsLie/pseuds/WhenStarsLie
Summary: Another round has been set. The pieces has been laid ready. The game will finally be played once again.





	Persona: Nightfall (Book One)

_Once upon a time, there was a single, blue butterfly._

_It had a twin, its shadow, the black butterfly._

_One day, they decided to play a little game of beliefs._

_Immortal yet strong in faith, it seeks out the world for the pure-hearted._

* * *

_It met a boy with an earring,_

_watched a group of good friends play,_

_looked after a blue-haired boy who lost his parents,_

_whisked a little girl to a different world,_

_breathed humanity in a robot's heart,_

_guided a silver-haired boy through a thick fog,_

_and presided over the rehabilitation of an inmate._

_Round after round, the blue butterfly won._

_Yet his brother, the black butterfly would not easily yield._

_'One more,' it whispered over and over again. 'Another round.'_

_It took the gamble._

_The pieces on the board have been laid ready._

* * *

_'One more.'_

_Two words are all it took._

_'One more.'_

_The fate of humanity shall be put at stake once again._


End file.
